IMPOSSIBLE STORY
by sesshoxoxochick
Summary: don't read if your so picky on the ages okay? but its about itachi being kagome's dad.. as you can see im not good in summary's so whatever... no reviews no new chapter sorry mwuahahahahahah me so evillllll
1. Chapter 1

**_Don't own inuyasha.. or naruto .. or any of the characters in this story alright? mwuahaha_**

**_yeah... i got a review on this story saying the time difference on how its impossible for itachi to have a baby.. but its just a story! and .. im trying to experiment.. if you don't want to read it don't read it. im warning you now.. that there are some impossible things in here.. like.. for itachi to have a baby same age as kagome.. blah blah blah ... whatever.. don't read it!! if your really serious on the ages of people.. what if i made kakashi and kagome twins! .. ((( thats a good idea xDD)))... but whatever its just a story kk? i kind of like writing impossible stories anyways! so there! xD_**

****

**_oh yeah .. idk whether to put this in naruto or inuyasha... but i'll put it in inuyasha since Kagome's kind of the main character. yezzirrrrr_**

It was a usual day for Sasuke, he was just wandering around. Ignoring all the girls flaunting themselves at him, just simply rolling his eyes as he passed by them. He made his way to the Hokage's building. He didn't really know where he was going but just decided to walk all around the building. He walked through and stopped infron of Tsunade-sama's office when he heard his last name.

In Tsunade-sama's office.

"We seem to have missed something in the slaughtering of the Uchiha clan" Tsunade started off. Kakashi, Iruka, gai.. etc.. all the sensei's where in there. She continued "It appears to me that our Itachi Uchiha had a young long term girlfriend" Gai spoke" What does this information have anything to do with all of us?" "i was getting to that Gai" Tsunade said grumply, she continued "Because of Itachi had this girlfriend, they had... a child.. a baby girl for that matter" Everyone's eyes widen. Kakashi spoke this time, "There are no records for this baby, no one ever saw this baby, Sasuke never even spoke of him being an Uncle. Why do we only have this information now? 14 years later?" "I was getting to that, "She cleared her throat and layed out folders "At the Uchiha household, they have a record of a Lina tsubasa giving birth to a baby girl november 8 Kagome Tsubasa. They have no information as to who was the father, Lina did not speak as to who the father to her child was. This Lina Tsubasa only went out with one man and one man only. Itachi Uchiha. No one of this damn office was smart enough to put the pieces together that the father to that child was Itachi. until now." Kakashi spoke again. " So what your trying to say is that there was another Uchiha without any ones knowledge?" Tsunade nodded, "Yes, and it appears... in the records of the slaughter, that there was no Kagome Tsubasa killed that night. Lina was killed but not Kagome."

Outside the door, Sasuke's eyes stayed widen. 'Itachi didn't have a child.. theres no way i wouldn't have known, i was always with hi-' but then he gasped and glared. realising that there where times when Itachi always left him, to train on his own and would return later. He leaned against the wall, hand against his forhead 'i guess i wasnt the only one he didn't kill that night... and i have a neice?.. Where the hell is she then?'

"Where is she then? i never had a Kagome in my class." Iruka asked, Tsunade slouched in her chair and crossed her arms. "That is why i have called you all here today, Kagome hasnt been in this village since the night of the slaughter, But...After all the people that has seen Itachi travel, it appears he never traveled with any kind of child or any girl for that matter. Itachi left the village with a baby girl, on the night of the slaughter, The mission im giving all of you... is to find Kagome and bring her back here. Itachi had a reason not to kill Sasuke, but no reason not to kill kagome. Once we find Kagome, we find Itachi's weakness... You all have your own teams, you may take them with you if you wish. If you feel that a person in your team is not fit, you may leave them here." She said the last part looking at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, walking towards the door. "It appears that Sasuke will be joining our mission no matter what any one says. "he said as he opened the door, to reveal Sasuke on the floow just staring off into space, look very very shocked.

_**With Kagome && Inuyasha**_

Kagome laughed at Miroku who got slapped by Sango once again for groping Sango's butt. "does he ever learn?" She asked to no one in particular, "apparently not" Inuyasha answered from his spot on the tree. It was night and they where all around a campfire eating dinner that Kagome prepared for them. She got up and got her stuff in her big yellow bag "Im gonna take a shower, Inuyasha... watch miroku will ya?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "duh"

Kagome made her way to the usual hot springs that she goes to and took her clothes off and got in. letting her body take in the nice hot bath she was taking, she looked up to the sky and sighed. 'i miss nights like these... clear sky's that you can see every star in the sky' she got lower and just stared at her reflection in the water. 'i miss my dad everythings been so different since that day, i wonder whats been going on with him since then. I bet you he killed more people' she sank lower and started blowing bubbles into the water. 'i still can't believe that he slaughtered our whole village except uncle sasuke and me,... but .. i'll never forget all the training he gave me to protect myself, and the day he left me'

Flash back

"Kagome... im sorry but i have to leave you here" Itachi said to his daughter. Kagome was 8 years old and was about to cry, but her dad told her never let any one see you cry for they'll know what your weakness was. "Why daddy? did i do something wrong?" she asked. Itachi sighed " No.. but if you stay with me .. i know you won't be safe, people will try to use you against me because they know i can never kill you." He looked around and did a hand jitsu to a well. "This will be the last thing i ask of you okay? Once you can't see me across that hill, i wan't you to jump in that well. It'll bring you to a different time dimension. There you will be safe from all dangers. Find a family that will take care of you okay? You have your chakra, i trained you well my daughter" Kagome nodded and hugged him, he patted her head. "I love you daddy" Itachi smiled, one last time "I Love you to Kagome" He let go of her, and started walking over the hill. Trying his best not to look back at her. Once he knew that she couldn't see him. he one tear slip from his face.

End flash back.

She started soaping her body and washing her hair, ' you know what, the jewel's complete... Kikyo's dead, they don't really need me here anymore... i know im deceiving my father... but i want to go back... i want to go back to my real time' she finished showering and got out and put new clothes on. "im going back to my time.. no matter what anyone says. im ready to face him." she said aloud as she began to walk back to the village.

Kagome went up to inuyasha and jumped into the tree freaking him out, because he didn't know that kagome had the strength to jump like that. "Inuyasha... i know you don't need me here any more... so .. im going back to my time.. my real time" Inuyasha sat up .. "well okay.. i'll come get you when we want you back" She looked down. "no Inuyasha.. not that time.. another time.. its a long story but .. to make it short.. im not from that time, im from another.. and i want to see my real father again. Its going to be to hard for me to say good bye to everyone so i'll leave tonight" She said huggin him .. He had wide eyes at this time "So your just gonna leave.. just like that? what about shippo?" She looked down to the sleeping kit and smiled "Its okay.. you'll take care of him.. after all those time you beat him up .. i know you care for him and won't let any harm come to him ... right?" she said giving him a death glare at the end. He gulped and nodded. "Well.. im not gonna lie.. im gonna miss you kags" She jumped down, "Im gonna miss you to yash... don't forget me k?".. with that she winked and took off at a speed Inuyasha never saw from her.

She got to the well and did a jitsu that she saw her father do and finally mastered, the well glowed for a few seconds before it died down. She sighed ' no turning back now' she thought, then jumped down.. and instead of it being blue light.. she was engulfed by green.


	2. Chapter 2

_**YAY! i got reviews.. xDD ... haha.. and this is kind of embarresing.. and i know i wrote the story but i don't know how to go onto the next chapter! but i shall try my best yezzir yezzir! **_

kandy123654::: _**Here's your update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Mistress Persephone:: _** yeaaaaaaaaaaa don't really know if you were being sarcastic while you were writing that but whatever haha.. thanks for reviewing though.. loves ittttttttt **_

mountainflower :: _**ooooooo id like to hear more about your idea if you don't mind.. have alot of time on my hands since im getting annoyed of school and stuff like that. so more time to write stories!!!! **_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------**_

Itachi was walking around just scouting the area around him when he got a feeling that he hasnt felt in a longggggg time. He stopped to think about the feeling he had inside, and his eyes widen in realization. 'kagome?' he said to himself then turned to the direction that he was sencing her in. 'no.. impossible.. she doesnt know how to get here...' With that he just ignored his feelings and continued on what he was doing.

Kagome popped her head out of the well and looked around not really knowing what the hell she was doing. 'Alright... im here... what to do where to go.. uhh i do not know' she sweat dropped and jumped out of the well and into a tree to get a look around the area. 'hmm i kind of remember this place... yeah dad trained me around here i think... im pretty sure though.' She jumped down and started walking towards her old village wondering what has happened since the last time she was here. **note: Kagome was still a baby when Itachi slaughterd the village, she has no idea it has happened**

She walked passed a big green door and into that country, people stared at her weird, and she looked down on herself and sighed 'yea.. i guess im dressed a little bit different eh?' Kagome jumped from roof to roof, taking her to her old village. When she got there.. it was completely empty absolutely no one was there. 'what the hell .. where is everyone at?' she asked herself checking all the houses. Alot of them were broken down, but then she reached HER old house. "Well at least someone's here" she said aloud entering the house.. "hello? anyone home" She asked taking off her shoes like she's accustomed to.

Kagome walked to where her old room was and opened the door, expecting to see all her stuff there the way she left it. Instead she walked into a storage room filled with boxes. She sighed sadly and closed the door, wanting to explore the rest of the house to see what else has changed. Kagome senced someone was in the house and started walking towards it to see a boy, she automatically got into a fighting stance catching the guy off guard. Where he too got into a fighting stance, he spoke first "Who the hell are you and What are you doing in my house?" She was taken aback by that question, but answered "I used to live here, what are YOU doing here? and why the hell is this village empty?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide when the strange girl answered her question. 'This is her? this is my neice?'he inwardly rolled his eyes 'so much for the huge search' He stood up straight and cleared his throat "Who's your father?" She continued to stay in the stance but answered, and he already knew the answer she was going to give him. Already sencing the Uchiha blood in her, "Itachi.. whats it to you?" She answered rather rudly. Sasuke leaned against the wall and stared at her straight in the eye. "Because... kagome... Itachi Uchiha is my brother"

That's what got kagome's attention and she almost fell down from shock. She stood up straight though and looked at him in a are-you-sure way. He nodded, "Yea, believe what you want to believe, but IM Sasuke Uchiha. The last-" He stopped himself from continuing that sentence fully knowing the she doesnt know that his brother slaughterd the whole village except them. Her eye brow rose "The last..? the last what?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head "nothing.." "Well, how am i suppose to know your telling the truth?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. He rolled his eyes "What, your father didn't teach you how to sence different blood lines?" Kagome shot him a glare "yes he did", she said then concentrated and looked deep into his eyes to see the same eyes as her fathers. "Woa.. you are his brother.."

Sasuke nodded, "yeah.. which makes me your.. uncle? don't call me uncle by the way, just sasuke okay?" She nodded in understanding and bowed. "Watashi no namae wa Kagome desu" He waved a hand " No need for introductions, i already know who you are... you know the whole country's searching for you ever since we found out you were missing" He said sitting down on a chair. Kagome sat down on the ground indian style, "really? What for?" "well isn't it kind of obvious.. no one knew that Your dad had you.. theres no records or anything... don't get to comfortable by the way.. why don't we go see Tsunade-sama" She got up and dusted her butt "Who's that? .. I don't want to go see someone i don't know.. besides.. i wanna go find my dad, thats why i came back in the first place..."

Sasuke sighed 'knew she wanted to see him first' he said to himself then said "well.. lets just go see her and then we'll find your dad, you can trust me remember? your dad's brother???' Kagome thought for a second then nodded "yeah i guess..." He nodded "okay.. lets go then"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**bleh.. such a boring chapter don't you think? sorry! i told you i didn't know how to continue the story .. a little help please?????**_

_**to much stuff on my mind anyways.. school exams.. summer school.. blah blah .. SORRY! **_


End file.
